evilconcarnefandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
General Skarr: I'm making the rules?! It's about time I was put in charge! I WILLRULE WITH AN IRON FIST! HAHAHA-'' : ''Major Dr. Ghastly: Um, Skarr? : General Skarr: What? : Major Dr. Ghastly: You're only making the rules for the wiki : General Skarr:....Humph. Figures. All right, then, so I'm in charge of writing the rules then, so follow them or RISK DEATH... : Major Dr. Ghastly: Ahem... ...TO YOUR ACCOUNT NOTE: New rules will be added as seen fit, so don't do something stupid enough that we have to make a new rule. If you have questions or think you were wrongly blocked, or see someone violating the rules, contact one of the admins. Trolling, Spam and Harassment It really should be obvious, shouldn't it? Yet, so many people ignore these simple things. Vandalism Vandalism to articles, comment sections and/or users pages will result in DEATH...to your account. You will be blocked, and for how long will depend on the decision of the admin blocking you, and the severity of your actions. Harassment First, let's make something clear: ADMINS ARE USERS, TOO, AND HARASSING THEM WILL SIMPLY MAKE YOUR BEING BLOCKED QUICKER. Now that that's out of the way, harassment towards other users will not be tolerated. However, the context of your comments will be taken into account. For example, if someone yells at you for saying something racist, guess what? You're going to be blocked because you were the one who said something racist. So don't try to get someone in trouble for defending themselves against you. Also, if you're both equally harassing each other, you'll both be blocked. Also, we determine who is at fault...if someone says "I disagree with you" and you respond by acting like you're being bullied and telling the disagreeing user that his face is ugly....he's not harassing you, you're harassing him. DON'T PLAY THE VICTIM. It will make your block harsher and longer. Spam I'd love to take a monkey wrench and hit that user who puts random words into the comments section all the time... Spam includes nonsense, gibberish, advertisements, scams, etc. It will result in DEATH....to your account, and your spammy posts. Racism and Sexism OBVIOUSLY not allowed. Sexual Content Just no. Save your crap for your perverted little rooms. You will be blocked for at least a year for breaking this one. If you want to point out an adult joke made in the series IN A MATURE MANNER, then you may do so, but other forms of sexual content are not welcome. Ghastly is still trying to create a memory wiping device for Hector after some of the stuff he read... : Hector Con Carne: Dang it, Skarr, I had almost forgotten!!! I'm going to have nightmares again tonight, and it's your fault! Anyhow, sexual content can result in PERMANENT BANNING, meaning you'll never be able to contribute ever again (unless you magically manage to live until the year 9999) Creating New Articles We had problems with this in the past. We retain the right to delete an article if we see fit. Fan Content Fanon THIS IS NOT A FANON WIKI!!! For goodness sakes, quit making articles about your fan fictions, already. There are plenty of fanfiction websites for you to write your stuff on. : Hector Con Carne: Wait, What is Eris doing on this page? She was never in our show! : Skarr: Exactly, we had to erase all the articles saying she was, along with other articles about fake episodes : Hector Con Carne: Oh.... Stating Theories to be Fact Your fan theories are just that: THEORIES. Unless Maxwell Atoms says it himself, it's unofficial. : General Skarr: ...While I'm at it...WILL YOU QUIT ASSUMING I'M A NAZI ALREADY?!? So my uniform looks similar to a German WW2 uniform, but that is STILL not enough to say for certain, plus it also resembles a BRITISH WW2 UNIFORM! And that daydream I had, while a reference to WW2, is still not enough to indicate anything! : Even if I were German, it's still highly discriminative to assume that makes me a Nazi. What is wrong with you people?! You think every single German is a Nazi?! That's racist, which as already mentioned, is against the rules!!! : Major Dr. Ghastly: Skarr, please calm down-'' : ''General Skarr: Someone actually tried to say I must be a Nazi because I said Schnitzel...WELL KINDERGARTEN IS A GERMAN WORD, AND EVERYONE USES IT ALL THE TIME!!! YOU EAT MEXICAN FOOD WITHOUT BEING MEXICAN!!! And you know what?!? I-'' : ''Major Dr. Ghastly: MOVING ON!!! Shipping Please discuss ships and OTPs in the forums, and refrain from adding them to articles. Adding your ships and OTPs to articles, or altering articles to support your ship or OTP is vandalism, and will get you blocked. : General Skarr: Wait a minute...what the heck is that image? : Major Dr. Ghastly: Oh! Hehehe, nothing, Skarr, nothing at all. : Hector: Let me get a closer look, I can't tell who's face that is... : Major Dr. Ghastly: MOVING ON!!!! Sock Puppets Sock Puppets are accounts made by those who were previously blocked to continue trolling a wiki. If you continue vandalizing the wiki, YOUR SOCK PUPPET ACCOUNTS WILL BE BLOCKED, TOO. Seriously, it is really easy to tell when an account is made by someone who was blocked. I've got an eye, like a hawk with one eye. I see things. Category:Browse Category:VIP